


Protected

by MidnightLegend



Series: Protected-Verse [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Based off another story on here again, Gen, I have way too many characters to keep track of now, I wrote this while dealing with Writer's Block, Special Abilities, great, i still have no idea what i'm doing, welp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-07-28 22:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20071732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightLegend/pseuds/MidnightLegend
Summary: In this world, most people are born without any special abilities. They live a completely normal life just like us.However, some are born with unique abilities like no other. The ability differs from person to person, but one thing always remains the same...When everyone finds out, it's always children.These kids need to find somewhere safe, from whatever it is they need protection from, and a few alter egos may be exactly what they need.





	1. Leave

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Season One: Not As You Know Them](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14110158) by [Jakaboi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakaboi/pseuds/Jakaboi). 

> Guess what? You already know.
> 
> I have Writer's Block, so this may or may not turn out bad.
> 
> Enjoy! (Or don't, you don't have to)
> 
> (This isn't related to anything else, I'm just having trouble thinking of character names)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it better to stay, living in constant fear that your power will fall into the wrong hands, or leave in search of protection that may or may not exist?

_"And what about her?" The woman asked, gesturing to the small girl in the middle of the room. The power she held was unlike any other, everyone could tell that, but were there more like her?_

_"She," He said, his voice nearly void of any emotion, as usual, "I don't have any plans for yet, but in the future, you'll see."_

_The woman looked at him, a few more questions waiting to be asked in her head._

_"You know what the consequences could be if her power were to fall into the wrong hands." It wasn't a question, more of a statement, an accusation._

_"Of course. But you don't earn anything without taking a few risks." She sighed, once more turning to the girl, the one who had no idea what was about to happen._

_"I hope you know what you're doing."_

* * *

Samantha blinked at the mirror. Was it just her, or did her reflection seem a little...off?

She raised a hand to wave, her reflection didn't wave back. In fact, it wasn't even _her _reflection. She was sure the person staring back at her was trapped in that mirror, though whatever the reason was remained a mystery.

The shadows from the corners of her room started to change, coming together and taking form before they, no, _It, _stood beside her, though the mirror remained unchanged.

**Break it.**

Her eyes widened at the voice in her head. It wasn't her's, but it sounded too similar. Should she? The voice guided her, and it never failed to do so. When it told her something, it didn't lie.

**Break it.**

So, Samantha punched the mirror, shattering it. She felt no pain, despite being sure that there were shards of glass that had impaled her fist.

The shadows lost their shape, going back to where they were before, but the person that had been in the mirror didn't move.

That night, she had trouble falling asleep. The shadows had taken shape again, telling her something that she wasn't really listening to.

She'd been bound to this house for a while now. Her parents never moved houses, despite expressing wishes to do so.

So when the figure gave it's next command, she was surprised, but she never disobeyed it.

**Leave. There is somewhere better for you, a place where you'll be protected.**

Was there? She always lived in constant fear, she knew there was someone looking for someone like her, special, but in a different way. To think there was a place where she could be protected from that almost sounded too good to be true.

**Leave.** It persisted.

She always listened to it, why should now be any different? With a bit of hesitation, she snuck by without anyone noticing. Sure, she had to be careful when it came to her brother downstairs, but she stuck to the shadows that concealed her and escaped.

Once she was sure she wouldn't be heard, Sam asked one question, the first time she'd done so.

"Where do I go now?"

* * *

She wandered without an answer for a while, and she wasn't even sure if she was going in the right direction.

But coming to a steep decline, that if someone were to fall down, had no chance of climbing back up, she knew exactly what to do.

When she reached the bottom, she could sense someone's aura, one of the more common abilities among those with them. The smell of cotton candy and burnt caramel was in the air.

"I know I heard it Mare, someone fell in." A voice said. The smell grew closer.

"I never doubted you Wilford, I only asked a question. What gives you the idea that someonefell?" The other one, she hadn't even noticed his aura before, but now she just wanted to go to sleep.

The footsteps that had been coming in her direction suddenly stopped, followed by her sensing someone was behind her and being knocked out.

* * *

"You didn't have to knock her out you know." Wilford commented, not helping Mare bring her back to the manor at all.

"What was I supposed to do? Let her attack me thinking I'm one of the people trying to kill her?" Mare retorted, not really struggling, but his job wasn't easy either. Sure, her magic was weak, more so than even the smallest ego in the manor, but the dream he put her in wouldn't keep her for long.

Wilford kept walking ahead, not seeming to realize the siren behind him could really use some help right now.

"You can _help, _you know." Will only shrugged in response, still not moving from his spot. Mare sighed.

"Why couldn't they have sent me with someone else?" He muttered.


	2. Others?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is this the place she'd been looking for? The one that the voice said would protect her from the person hunting her down?
> 
> The residents sure are...interesting, to say the least.

When Sam opened her eyes again, she was no longer at the bottom of the fall, rather in a room, a bedroom. Something about that dream was off, what triggered that to happen?

Another aura, but she was too tired to make it out. Absentmindedly though, her mind got to work trying to figure out where that aura was coming from. Blue and red mixed with grey, two (or was that three?) souls trapped in one body. She wondered what happened to cause that.

She didn't even look when whoever it was opened the door. Was this the person she was hoping to find or the one she was running from?

It didn't matter, whoever it was didn't say anything. If Sam stayed silent, would they leave? No, of course not.

When the aura surrounded her, she sat up and looked at the owner, almost gasping at who she saw.

It was Darkiplier.

* * *

The darkness cleared, and they were now standing in the living room, with several others there.

Antisepticeye was on the couch, next to him was a girl with fiery red hair that reached slightly farther than her shoulders and hazel eyes. Sam noticed something in her hands that looked suspiciously like a flame, but nothing could prove that.

Natemare was standing off to the side, the girl with him had light brown hair that barely reached her shoulders and chocolate brown eyes. She seemed to be humming something, whatever the song was, it seemed to make Mare happy.

Madpat was also standing to the side, the girl he brought also had brown hair, but it was longer than the others, to her back just like Sam's, and dark brown eyes. They were having a conversation that was either about science or something to do with inventing from the way Mad's eyes lit up.

"Where's Virgil?" Patton, who Sam was just now noticing, asked.

"P̷r̴o̶b̵a̵b̴l̶y̶ ̷s̶u̶l̵k̸i̸n̶g̴ ̵i̷n̸ ̴a̷ ̵c̴o̶r̴n̷e̶r̸,̸ ̴k̴n̷o̸w̴i̸n̵g̴ ̵h̸i̵m̸.̶" Anti said, causing Patton (and several others) to send him a glare. Virgil happened to show up just then.

"Who was just talking about me?" Although he asked, he was glaring right at Anti, who shrugged.

"I̵t̵'̴s̴ ̴t̸r̵u̶e̸ ̴t̷h̶o̴u̵g̵h̸.̷" Virgil rolled his eyes and ignored the glitch. He also brought another girl in. She had black hair with purple near the ends that was only slightly longer than Sam's, and while only one eye was visible (the other was hidden behind her hair), it was a dark blue.

"That's everyone then." Everyone looked at Dark, who nodded, and Anti snapped his fingers.

The girls were glitched away.

* * *

As they appeared in another room, not too far from the living room, Sam noticed that everyone was dizzy except the redhead.

"I wish we had some sort of warning before that happened." The one with black hair said.

"Why'd he being us here anyway? Well, I think I have a reason. Maybe to introduce ourselves, since it doesn't look like we're leaving anytime soon." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Well, I'm Alexis. The 'mom' of the group I guess. Super protective. Fairly sure I'm also the youngest, unless someone here is younger than eight?" The one with black hair, Alexis, stated. No one said anything about being younger. The one with long brown hair and dark brown eyes was next.

"I'm Liliana, the genius, no offence. I'm the same age as Alexis, but that doesn't mean I can't be smart." Sam wasn't sure on how to comment, neither were the others. The one with Mare was up next.

"I'm Alana, the musician. Well, more of the shy singer, but same difference. I think I should've said something, but I am younger than Liliana and Alexis." Sam was tempted to ask if Alana was willing to sing something, but decided against it. The redhead was the last one before Sam.

"I'm Amber, the... You guys all have cool nicknames and I don't have anything good." Alexis frowned.

"Well, what do you like to do?" She asked.

"I do have a _fiery_-" She held out her hand, where a flame danced slightly above her palm, before she closed her hand and continued. "-passion for jokes. Or puns, whichever works." Alana smiled, Sam actually laughed a little, Liliana held back a grin, and Alexis hid her smile.

"There we go, I'll be the jokester. A year older than Liliana and Alexis." With everyone else out of the way, that just left Sam. Well, it couldn't hurt, everyone else had been accepting so far.

"Guess it's my turn. I'm Samantha, but you can just call me Sam. It's funny, I seriously can't think of any clever nicknames for myself-"

"The shy one." Liliana interrupted. When everyone else turned to look at her, she blinked. "What? She seems shy."

"I think you mean introverted, Liliana." She turned to look at Alexis.

"Same difference, right?"

"No, they're two different things. I think I'm more of an introvert than shy. Or maybe I'm both. Well, out of us, I'm the oldest, being ten. Someone's at the door." She stated the last bit randomly, much to everyone's surprise.

Behind the door, they could hear two of the egos running away. It was definitely the Jims.

"How did you know they were at the door, Sam?" Amber asked, looking both amazed and surprised.

"Just had a feeling. I never really noticed I was that observant until I fell down here." Liliana clearly had an idea, but chose not to voice it.

Soon enough, they were being brought back to the living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no this is terrible, but it's late and I don't want to start over, oh well I'll give this to you guys anyway, hope you enjoyed.


	3. Bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I updated this story...that's a surprise...
> 
> Seriously, people actually like this?

It took a while for them to get used to this new setting, but eventually, they did.

Only three days after their introduction did Alana and Liliana become best friends. In that same amount of time, Sam was beginning a friendship with Amber and Alexis.

"Hey guys, I have an idea." Alana said, grinning widely.

"If you suggest Truth or Dare, I'm out." Despite her serious tone, Liliana said this was a smirk.

"No, although that is a good idea. I was going to say-" In the blink of an eye, she was gone, but was back just as quickly, with popcorn. "Movie marathon anyone?"

"I have a better idea. How about a full day of activities?" Amber suggested. "We can end it with movie night." Everyone agreed to that idea.

Patton had been listening.

"Awesome."

* * *

So, what was the first thing they did?

"Are you kidding me right now?!"

"Looks like I win again."

They decided to play a few rounds of Uno.

"You obviously cheated." Amber had been the winner for most of the games.

"I don't think there even is a way to cheat in Uno."

"Apart from looking at other's cards, there shouldn't be."

"And I kept my eyes on my own hand the entire time!"

Alana disappeared again for a few moments, coming back with a jar full of cookies, putting it in the middle of the table.

"Winner gets one." She said simply, before sitting back down.

"Two questions. For one, whose cookies are those? Secondly, where did you even get them?" Sam asked.

"Well... Don't tell him, but I think they're Patton's. They were just sitting on the counter in the kitchen."

"Who took my cookies?" Except they weren't Patton's cookies, they were Roman's.

Liliana quickly shoved the jar off the table before the prince came in.

"We better be lucky that wasn't glass." She said in a hushed whisper, before dealing out seven more cards to everyone.

"No clue Roman."

"You've already talked to Remus, haven't you?" No answer. He'd spotted them on the floor.

"Or you lot can get better at lying..." Deceit happened to walk in at that exact moment (Yeah, it definitely wasn't a coincidence, not at _all_).

"Or that..." Alexis muttered under her breath.

The game continued.

* * *

"Okay, so what movie are we watching?" There was a reaction that Sam expected that wasn't recieved.

"Frozen 2!" Amber shouted immediately, almost jumping out of her seat. Liliana groaned, she'd probably seen it way too many times to count, even though it was still fairly recent (not really but still-).

"I should've expected it to be Disney...you and Roman would get along well."

"Trust me, we have. And I now have several people to look up to."

"What about the original Frozen? I haven't seen it yet..." Alana spoke up quietly.

Cue the overdramatic gasp from Amber, followed by the remote being snatched from Samantha's hands to search for the original Frozen.

"What about Descendants?" Alexis asked.

"No-"

Cut to about an hour later, and Patton finds the five kids asleep, having just finished the first Descendants movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehhhh, I'm sorry it's so short...


End file.
